


Reckless

by Alec_Brimstone5381



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Teen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Brimstone5381/pseuds/Alec_Brimstone5381
Summary: Anakin has never before imagined such a situation.How could his master be this 19 year old before him? And why was he so kriffing hot?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Obi-wan has been reduced to his 19 year old self. He has the memories of his older being, but they are vague, and the emotions and impulses he has are all that of his 19 year old body.
> 
> Enjoy! Any questions? Just ask me in the comments!

"Obi-wan has been what!?"

The message had come in through Anakin's comm some 3 hours ago, simply reading:  
 _Master Kenobi has been compromised_.

Anakin, being on a uneventful, mostly diplomatic mission at the time, had wrapped things up in record time, rushing what little negotiations he was required to partake in and shot off to Coruscant, breaking light speed laws in his rush to check on his friend. At the temple he was met by a slightly harried Cody, who's first words to Anakin were:

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

Anakin snarled in panic and worry for his ex-master, although now he was still, he noticed Cody's face looked more a combination of amused and confused than grieving or worried.

"Tell me Cody, I swear there's nothing I haven't yet seen in this blasted war."

"You'd be surprised," muttered Cody under his breath. Anakin shot him a sharp glare. _Hurry up_ , it screamed, _before I lose my karking mind_.

"Well sir, there's nothing physically wrong with the general... it's just, well, he seems to be in the body of his 19 year old self."

"What."

"Sir, he was zapped with some unregistered weaponry and had been-"

Which brought them up to Anakin's current exclamation of:

"Obi-wan has been what!?"

"I told you you'd be surprised sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin streaked off in the direction of the infirmary, Cody hot on his heels.

"How long has he been here?" Barked Anakin as he jogged along the temple corridors. 

"Not long, General Skywalker, sir." Cody clanked along beside him, armour echoing. "We commed you as soon as we had radio and were back on Coruscant. I regret to say we did not know the full extent of the situation back then and our message may have been a little... ahem, alarming."

"Damn right," Growled Anakin, force opening a door with a wrenching grinding noise. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, considering he now knew Obi-wan was not in any immediate danger. However, it was difficult not to feel justified when the raw anger and fear was still roaring through his veins. 

He slammed open the door to the infirmary, spotting a small gathering around a curtained off bed in the corner. He headed over and ripped the sectionings back. A bed with a figure lounged across it met his eyes.

"Hello there." Smirked Obi-wan.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin gaped.

It was obviously Obi-wan on the bed, that was for definite, even without the beard. He was still recognisable with his reddish hair, now cropped short and with a padawan braid still intact. Same eyes, same mouth, but with that goddamn smirk that just about left Anakin weak at the knees. 

Obi-wan Kenobi as Anakin knew him was without a doubt in peak physical condition, but this version, if anything, was even leaner, slim in a way only a teenager could be, adding an extra sharpness to his young face. God there wasn't even a hint of stubble- how young was he!?

As if to answer that question, a Twi-lek nurse entered the gathering, which Anakin only just noticed included several clones, another nurse and master Yoda perched on a simple stool. She addressed Obi-wan. 

"We've checked your vitals and completed a full body scan Master Obi-wan. There is, as we suspected, nothing wrong with your physical health. Your body, on the other hand, seems to be aged at only 19 years and 3 months."

"Hmm." Mumbled Yoda.

Anakin couldn't think anything besides the fact that he himself was 19 and 7 months. Kriff! He was older than his master. 

By 4 months!

"We promise you Master Obi-wan, that we will do everything we can to help return you to your former self." the nurse said calmly.

"Well don't hurry about it," smiled Obi-wan, in a carefree way Anakin hadn't seen on the man's face in years. "I'm in no rush to return to an aging body."

"Master Kenobi." Spoke Yoda solemnly, " What memories of your presence, have you?"

Obi-wan lowered his head in respect, causing his long lashes to become visible. Anakin gulped.

"Not to worry, Master Yoda," Replied Obi-wan. "My memories are intact, if not a little muddled. It is peculiar, I remember everything, yet my memories of my youth are also as clear as if they happened yesterday."

"Unique, your situation may be. Meditate on this, I will. In the meantime, speak to Master Windu regarding missions, I must."

At this, Obi-wan sat upright abruptly.

"I assure you, Master. I am more than capable of continuing my missions whilst dealing with this... setback. If you will permit me, I can return to Zrldibar immediately!"

"Patience, Obi-wan. Reminds me of your youth, your eagerness now does." Yoda frowned, regarding Obi-wan with a newfound intrigue. 

Obi-wan slumped back, then turned his eyes( Frick. His eyes.) to Anakin. 

He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he flicked his gaze back to Yoda, who was hobbling down from his seat.

"Apologies, Master." He said instead, head bowed as the tiny green goblin left the room.

At that moment, Ahsoka choose to come shooting into the room. 

"Cody! I came as soon as you called! Is he alright? Oh hey Anakin! Whoaaa..."

Ahsoka skidded to a halt before the bed. Anakin would have laughed at the expression on her face if he wasn't still speechless himself from the moment he'd come into the room.

"What happend?" Gaped Ahsoka.

Obi-wan nodded to the two clones.

"Longshot, Waxer. You're free to go." They marched off at the command, helmets under their arms and matching grins on their faces.

"Well. It's a long story..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," began Anakin, "It was a normal battle against the Seppies, you felt no dark presence?"

"None."

"But after being hit and blacking out, you awoke like this?"

"And you were alone at the time, so no-one saw exactly what happened?" butted in Ahsoka.

"I suspect it's related to the flora of the planet," mused Obi-wan, stroking his chin although his beard was no longer there. Ahsoka stifled a giggle. "It's not the first time something bizarre has happened there."

They thought in silence for a bit. Anakin checked the vitals on the machine hooked up to the bed. All normal. 

Now Anakin was sure that nothing was immediately life threatening, he was about to excuse himself to retire to his quarters, when he noticed something. Usually, in situations where Obi-wan had gotten himself thrown in the infirmary, he would grumble to Anakin, who would visit once or twice a day, then slip into meditation to chip away the hours. Now however, Anakin could see his fingers twitching and tapping against the metal bed frame, brow creased in frustration.

"Bored, master?" 

"I appreciate your concern, Anakin,"

Anakin sighed, well, the man's unfailing rigidness when it came to rules hadn't changed.

"Yes, I am."

"What?"

Obi-wan jumped off the bed, tapping the machine off with his elbow.

"I am bored. Let's go. I thought you'd never ask," Obi-wan smirked.

Oh. Maybe it had.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-wan darted down the temple corridors, closely tailed by Anakin and Ahsoka. He paused to turn his head and check they were following, then slid behind a panel of wall, disappearing behind the whiteness.

"Tell me I'm dreaming Skyguy," said Ahsoka in awe, passing through afterwards undetected by any passing Jedi. Anakin shook his head in disbelief.

"I can scarcely believe it myself Snips."

The passage behind the panel was the same décor as the rest of the temple, bright and plain, but an open hatch in the floor led them to a series of darker and more rugged tunnels, almost as if they had been there since before the temple had been built. Anakin knew that was impossible of course. Everyone knew the temple ground was old as time. He hurried to catch up with Obi-wan, who was infuriatingly more agile than his older self. 

"Hey! Obi-wan!" He called. A flick of ginger hair dropped through a third hatch in the floor. 

"This way!" came the muffled reply. 

"I get that you don't want to be in the infirmary, I mean, kriff, everyone hates it there, even Windu, but why are we sneaking out the... back door like criminals?"

He jumped down after him. There was a crash as Anakin landed heavily on something rusty and metal.

"What is that stench!?" Exclaimed Ahsoka, squinting in the fluorescent lights.

They'd landed in what appeared to be a storeroom, dingy boxes stacked and dusty in corners, the ones closer to a metal manual door less so: coloured labels and newer wood. A truly awful smell was leaking through the room, a mix of sulphurous egg-like gas and a sweeter edge... like fruit from Naboo. Rotten fruit.

"Urgh!" said Ahsoka. "Ok, I'm with Anakin for once. I would have much preferred to be facing the wrath of Windu now than soaking in this Bantha-shit!"

It was the lack of his ex-master's disapproving reprimand at Ahsoka's language that alerted Anakin that something was up. He whipped round to check on Obi-wan, and found himself staring at the face of a confused looking teen.

Obi-wan's brow was pinched in doubt, as he stood staring at the wall to the left.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin prodded cautiously. Obi-wan looked up at him.

"I'm not sure." He said quietly. "It's... something I would have done. I don't know why I came down here."

Anakin was filled with a rush of sympathy. The bewilderment coupled with Obi-wan's youthful face made Anakin want to gather the man up in his arms and protect him from the galaxy. Evidently the switch from almost 40 to barely 19 was messing with his mind, causing him to question decisions he would have made some 20 years ago.

Obviously his Padawan was having the same thoughts, as her face reflected Anakin's concern.

Tentatively, Anakin spoke up. If treating his master like he would usually caused Obi-wan stress, when he was so evidently his younger self, then Anakin would treat him like a 19 year old.

"Hey, no worries. I'm just mad you never showed me this before."

Immediately the carefree smile was back on Obi-wan's face.

"I'm showing you now aren't I? It's this way."


	6. Chapter 6

After the storeroom, and a few other passageways, the three of the emerged in the lower levels of Coruscant. The crowded, ramshackle streets were filled with food vendors and stalls selling nefarious items. Anakin didn't know whether to be ashamed that the area actually seemed familiar to him.

"So... Obi-wan," said Anakin. "If I'm technically older than you now, does that make me the master?"

"Of course not Anakin. I'm older still in mind and abilities."

Judging by the amount he'd seen so far, Anakin doubted that, but let it slide.

"Man am I glad to be out here though." He said with a stretch instead, "This is the first break I've had in months. Who'd have thought it would be due to an escapade from the med-bay?"

"Liar!" exclaimed Ahsoka, "What about that recon on Scarsti? You spent half your time napping there!"

"Hey! It was an easy mission- we had the time!" 

Obi-wan laughed freely and jumped up into a jitty.

That sounds like him," He said gleefully, then, "Come on, if it's still here, I know a bar."

"Oh waittt no." Ahsoka slid to a stop.

Anakin blinked and turned back to face her, eyebrows raised.

"I'm all for sneaking out secret back entrances and hanging about Coruscant for a few hours but I am not getting drunk in some sleazy bar! I'm a kid guys! They wouldn't even serve me!"

"You're right," agreed Anakin, at the same time Obi-wan said, 

"Who said anything about sleazy?"

Ahsoka and Anakin stared at him. He actually looked offended. 

"Who are you and what have you done to Obi-wan?" deadpanned Ahsoka.

"Yeah what the Kriff."

"Fine," drawled Obi-wan nonchalantly, "I thought it would be a nice break, force knows we need one." He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair in a way which was very much not kriffing sexy as hell.

Anakin choked slightly. 

"I'll come. Snips, do you know the way back from here?"

Ahsoka gave him a look that seemed to say: how are you even a jedi. She nodded anyway. 

"Thanks for the cool secret passageway Obi-wan!" She called as a way of farewell before disappearing into the crowds.

Obi-wan was waiting when he turned back.

"Coming?" He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin could agree that the bar wasn't "sleazy". However, it was a far cry from the restaurants and diners on the upper levels; a lot cheaper too. It had a aquamarine kind of theme to the place, with lots of blue draperies and wooden tables. Although, decor was the last thing on his mind as oh force, Obi-wan was getting into anew argument with the bartender. 

"What do you mean you can't serve me without ID? The last owner was more than happy to do his job, and that was years ago!" 

"I'm telling you kid, I don't know who you think you are but the last owner left years ago, you can't fool me- you would have been 10!"

"Now wait a-"

"No buts boy- no ID, no service!"

Obi-wan's face was full of unrestrained fury and embarrassment at being declined service, his emotions worn on his sleeve for everyone to see. At risk of him doing something stupid, Anakin grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"We'll just go somewhere else," He hissed. Obi-wan downright snarled in the direction of the bartender, then turned and shrugged. 

"Fine. You're right Anakin," He agreed, shrugging off the grip. 

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, then went white as Obi-wan suddenly turned, marched back to he counter and punched the unsuspecting man right in the face.

It was an uproar. The large man howled in pain and outrage- Anakin knew from experience that Obi-wan could pack a punch- and picked up a beer mug to hurl it at the two jedi. He missed, probably due to their unnaturally quick reflexes, where it shattered against the wall, glass shards clattering into a couples plate of worm like sausages. They jumped up, eager to make a scene, flapping about and shouting insults at the owner. 

"Why would you do that!?" Yelped Anakin over the ruckus. Obi-wan just looked unfairly smug.

"Time to leave!" He said, and jumped up out of the way of a flying dish, heading for the door. His force signature pulsed with a familiar amusement, but more chaotic; less refined. It was intoxicating, but bewildering and Anakin found himself running out after the man, laughing.

"So," He said after they'd slowed to a stop some roads away by a speeder station, "are we... reporting this to the council?" 

"That's up to you," Replied Obi-wan with faint humour. "Tell me how that goes. Meanwhile, I actually quite fancy a lunch at Dex's."

Oh force. This was going to be the death of him


	8. Chapter 8

The council sat in there in their seats, stern and dissaproving as usual.

"Worried, we are," said Yoda solumnly, "this situation, we have not forseen."

The council members nodded and grumbled, pressing the tips of their fingers together. Anakin wanted to roll his eyes. In the last few days he'd found out more about his masters feelings and temperament than in all the years training under him. Personally, he thought that was a good thing: healthy even. If the masters wanted to be worried and uppity about it then that was their fault. Although... they were about to decide their fate for the next month or so. Perhaps it was best to be polite at least.

"We've decided to send you on an undercover mission together." said Mace Windu, "Anakin can keep an eye on your physical health. Check if there are any changes. Obi-wan... you're in charge." Mace Windu looked like he wasn't sure this was the right decision to make but was going to roll with it anyway, and blame someone else if it blew up in his face.

"Here are the mission details." said Mace, handing over a holochip. "May the force be with you.

Inside, Anakin was buzzing as he replied quickly in like and moved to leave the room after Obi-wan. 

"Knight Skywalker!" Called Yoda after him. Anakin turned, impatient. "Speak to you, I will." Anakin groaned internally. Master Yoda's "talks" were never good news. 

"Yes master Yoda?"

In the council room, most of the Holo members had flicked off, leaving only Yoda, Mace and a couple others. Obi-wan had left.

"Not only do we want you to look out for master Kenobi's physical health, but his mental health also." hummed Yoda with a frown. Anakin narrowed his eyes.   
"What do you mean master?" He said.

"In his youth, reckless Kenobi was. Too full of anger. Easily attached. Afraid we are, that these traits will resurface."

"Nonsense -!" Chipped in Anakin. Obi-wan was the most straight laced jedi there was. No way would he have been as bad as Yoda was implying. Then he stopped. He remembered the last few days and bit back his words. Perhaps there was an element of truth to it. His force signature had seemed more... volatile. 

Mace raised a single eyebrow.

"We just need you to keep an eye on him Skywalker. Don't screw this up."

An eye on him? What were they expecting him to do? Spy on Obi-wan? Report back to the council with written reviews? Anakin scowled. That was exactly the sort of thing they would except him to do.

"With respect masters," He said in frustration "If master Kenobi is deemed so incapable of carrying out this mission, why not put him on bedrest?"

"Unwise, that may be..." murmured Yoda. So they did know about their trip out into lower Coruscant, and were unwilling to place Obi-wan anywhere they didn't have absolute knowledge and control over. Bastards.

"I'm not being your filthy spy." Anakin snapped.

"Skywalker! Control yourself!" Barked Windu. Yoda just stared at him, in that knowing way as Anakin quivered in barely suppressed fury. He breathed in. Then out. Patience, he told himself. 

"Apologies, Masters," He said. "If I may?"

The remaining council members nodded their assent and he left. He wondered if they realised he never technically agreed to what they had said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Force, am I glad to be rid of this," sighed Obi-wan, then, after a pause, "for the second time round."

The spaceship they were travelling in, smaller and more discreet than their usual jedi transport, hummed beneath their feet as it traveled at light speed in the direction of the mid rim systems. The panels and controls were new but burnished, scrubbed down with sandpaper to give the element of some wear and tear: this was crucial to their mission. Obi-wan was sat behind the pilots seats, since it was cruising on auto, with a sharp pocket knife in his hand, padawan braid in the other. He chuckled it behind him into the garbage disposal chute.

"Aren't those things supposed to have sentimental value?" said Anakin with no small amount of sarcasm. 

"I've done that once already. I gave it away. It's already served all the sentimental nonsense it can."

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you give it to?"

Anakin was curious. When ascending to the rank of knight, he'd presented his braid to his master after the ceremony. He'd been buzzing with energy, and given it to Obi-wan with declarations of thanks and praise.

"I would have given it to Qui Gon." Was all Obi-wan said, and Anakin went solemn.

"You should get changed," said Obi-wan, breaking the silence, "we'll be there soon."

He disappeared into the fresher, dragging a sack of clothes with him. Anakin turned himself and headed to the bunk room. They needed to be gaudy but poor for the mission, as the Intel they were gathering came from a disreputable place where gambling was rife. It would make sense that their characters adorned themselves in elaborate clothes to make themselves appear richer, whilst actually being close to broke. Forthat reason also, they'd brought very little credits along, decided instead to rely on their powers in the force to get what they want if need be. 

Anakin had chosen cloths in dark purple and gold. Personally, he didn't think they were his colours, but whatever: the trousers were loose but cinched at the ankles and the bejeweled jacket was tight fitting. His waistcoat had beads which only covered the front section, as if the maker, knowing it would be wornice with a coat, decided to save costs by leaving the back bare. Overall, he thought he fit the bill.

Then Obi-wan emerged from the fresher.


End file.
